


Cristal opaco.

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, angt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–	¿Sabes, Marinette? Podría enamorarme de ti, sin duda. Si ella no existiera, créeme, que serías tú quien me haría suspirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristal opaco.

– ¿Sabes Marinette? Podría enamorarme de ti, sin duda. Si ella no existiera, créeme, que serías tú quien me haría suspirar. Pero Ladybug me ciega. Tiene ese efecto en mí. Hace que el resto del mundo se vea borroso. Es como si ella pusiera un cristal opaco entre tú y yo. Sé quién eres, pues veo tu silueta y escucho tu voz, pero no me deja verte claramente e impide que mis sentidos lleguen a ti para poder apreciarte al 100%. Me deja entumecido, confuso y algo lento. Su sola existencia me droga. – se recargo en el barandal y la miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste en los labios– Me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella son dañinos. Ya que no me deja ver a nadie más. Tiene mi corazón entre cadenas. Pero no es culpa suya, es sólo que yo soy idiota por haber caído tanto por alguien a quien no conozco realmente. La quiero demasiado. – soltó las últimas palabras junto a un suspiro, mirando al cielo nocturno, esperando una respuesta de la chica.

Y entonces Marinette le abrazó, sintiéndose culpable y miserable, pues era ella quien le causaba ese efecto a su amigo. Aunque él no lo supiera, ni siquiera tuviera una ligera sospecha sobre ello, ya que su traje rojo y moteado no dejaba verle más allá de eso. Era ella misma quien impedía que Chat se diera cuenta que la heroína y su “princesa” eran la misma persona, y que la quisiera tal y como era en sus dos versiones. A veces maldecía ser Ladybug.  
– Lo siento tanto, gatito. Perdóname. – se disculpó, aun sabiendo que él no entendería la razón de ello, y por ende sus palabras no le calmarían ni ayudarían. Pero igualmente se disculpó. Suplicando que a través de ese cristal opaco su arrepentimiento le llegara. 

Pero el cristal era demasiado grueso.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble.


End file.
